Conventionally, there has been used a method for producing the fried noodles, being the mainstream of the quick-cookable noodles, comprising the steps of kneading the flour, the water, the kansui, and the other proper seasonings or the like to make a noodle dough, pressing, cutting and steaming the noodle dough, seasoning if necessary the noodle obtained, packing the noodles in a fry retainer for each fixed quantity, frying the packed noodles in the oil to dry, and cooling it (See, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 48-8951). Since .alpha. treatment of the starch contained in the noodles are accelerated, when the noodles are fried, and the noodles are made porous, thereby the noodles having good taste and texture can easily be rehydrated in a short time by only pouring the hot water over the noodles.
In the meantime, the brick of the fried noodles contain generally an oil and a fat in a quantity of about 20%. In view of the various European and American type adult-diseases caused by the increase of the intake of the oil and the fat as the eating-habits are Europeanized, the consumers coming to tare care with the intake thereof recently, thereby the attention is beginning to be paid for the reduction of the oil and the fat content in the food. Since the content of the oil and the fat in these brick of the fried noodles is high, there were the problems of the oxidization thereof at the stage of the conveyance and the preservation and of the deterioration of the fried noodles due to the oxidization.
There has been employed, for example, a method for removing the oil by the centrifugation, by throwing it with the gravity (See, Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 62-202180) to reduce the oil and the fat content of the fried noodles.
In the methods aforementioned for reducing the oil and the fat content, satisfactory results can not be obtained therefrom.
For example, although the method for removing the oil by the centrifugation would remove the oil contained in a brick of the noodles, it is not suitable for the continuous manufacture because the fried noodles, not being appropriate for the product, is often produced by the damage caused at the time of the centrifugation, a device of the complicated structure and of the large-scaled may be required, each processing time comes to be long, and the batch-typed system have to be required.
Further, in the method for throwing the oil by the gravity disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 62-202180, since the oil is thrown only by the gravity during the sliding of the brick of the fried noodles above an oil throwing chute, there is a limit in the volume of the oil and fat to be removed from the brick of the noodles and this method is therefore not satisfactory with respect to the reduction of the residual oil and fat.
Under the circumstances, in the art, a method for effectively reducing an oil and the fat content, being capable of easily and efficiently removing the oil and applying to the continuous manufacture without damaging the brick of the fried noodles, is desired.